parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 3 - Meeting Up With Toad and Regaining Full Health In The Walk Of Life To The Bayou!
Here is part three of Thomas 2: The Great Escape! for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy and uncle figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Edward are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *James as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Bertie as Bzzit/Mozzy *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Duncan as Houdini (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Duck as Otti Psi (Both Western) *Oliver as Romeo Patti (Both Western *Stepney as Gonzo (Both grateful) *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Colossus) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Paxton as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits Paxton) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Both work with Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard) *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy as Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Bert as Moskito *Smudger as Andre (Both crazy) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in Hero of the Rails) *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux the Knaaren *Hector as The Magician (Rayman Origins) Transcript: *Thomas: Where am I? (walks along and jumps down below and activates and stops his helicopter to collect two yellow lums onto a platform with another yellow lum, and does the same on another pipe with another yellow lum. He does the same and manages to defeat Den, who has just arrived at the bottom, by shooting him so many times by pushing him into the sea, and shoots a cage to bust out three yellow lums, which are on another pipe, before he jumps down and flies and drops safely to the bottom to find a Glob Crystal when Harold appears in front of him) *Harold: Well done, Thomas! You've got one of the six glob crystals! You can use them to unlock the mysterious portals in the Edward village. Get to the village fast! The entrance is hidden in the Clearing level. (Thomas picks up the Glob Crystal, and smiles to believe it's the best crystal he's found and picked up, but speeds through a tunnel and out to the other side of the fairy glade) You see their air currents, Thomas? Activate your helicopter in them and you'll fly. (Thomas runs up to the air currents, but is stopped when Den once again returns, and attacks him with his flying bombs. Thomas manages to backfire the flying bombs at Den by shooting them at Den, causing him to get hit, and forcing him to fly up in the air. Thomas rushes up to the air currents, activates his helicopter in them, and begins to fly high while collecting more yellow lums. While managing to get all fourty-eight lums, Thomas needs to come back to the Princess Glade in another level to get the last cage and the last two yellow lums in the level, shoots a purple lum, and swings across to shoot a pirate cage. Only to free Bertie, who has a ball chain around his leg, and gets cut free by Thomas's blue lightsaber, but thanks Thomas so much) *Bertie: Break the cages. Their energy will make you less vulnerable. (Thomas and Bertie do a Russian Dance, and go back to the Isle of Doors. Bertie rushes back to the Edward Village, leaving Thomas to go to another level, which Edward fell into. This is the Marshes of Awakening, which is a level, where Thomas has to come back later, to get something for someone Emily told him in a battle with the pirates) *Thomas: Hmm... It looks Edward was captured by Diesel's minions and taken somewhere out beyond the marshes. I wonder what's up this track? (goes up the left track to collect the yellow lum, only to meet up with Bulgy, and have him kicked out of the way into the sea. As Thomas slowly approaches, he kicks out three jumping eyes, and accidentally bumps into George, who is really furious of intruders entering) *George: No! You can't enter here. *Thomas: Whoops! *George: Only those who know the name of this place can pass. *Thomas: Okay, okay. *George: So shoo! Come back when you know the name. *Thomas: Fine! (meets up with Bulgy) *Bulgy: Warning! This is unknown territory. Tourism may be hazardous. *Thomas: Okay, okay. Now, please let me pass. *Bulgy: Okay. (lets Thomas pass as he goes onto the right track, climbs across the pond, and comes up toward a cage, but busts it open, only to meet with a brakevan) *Toad: (sighs) How may I ever thank you? *Thomas: You're welcome, Ttttoad. *Toad: Ah, I forgot how it felt to stretch out. SENSSSSATIONAL! *Thomas: Tell me, can you help me find the four masks of James? *Toad: Sorry, Thomas, I don't know you're trying to say. Though I have seen Edward been captured by two pirates, because they took him somewhere out beyond the Marshes. If you want, I will help you get over to the other side. Try grabbing onto my scarf by shooting at it. Then press A to jump, and target to accelerate. Come on, let's go! (starts off when Thomas shoots onto his scarf. Toad speeds through a long tunnel, but ends up going faster when Thomas collects an orange lum, activates a switch, collects four yellow lums, but accidentally bumps into Spencer, who whacks on the head, causing him to land in the sea. Thomas spits out the water from his mouth, and respawns back to the start. Thomas shoots at Toad's scarf again, and carefully holds on tight. Toad speeds up once again through a long tunnel, taking Thomas past by a swinging axe, trying to chop them, over Spencer, Daisy, and Bert, who try to cut the two friends apart, but miss when Toad speeds through while Thomas hits two cages with two orange lums) *Thomas: Yay! (his health increases. Toad spins round in circles as Thomas collects the two orange lums, breaks the fourth cage open, until Toad finally reaches the tunnel after Thomas collects the last orange lum. Toad speeds up for a bit past by a giant eig named Bulstrode, who is angry, when Thomas speeds up a bridge, collecting two more yellow lums, lets go of Toad, and hangs onto Toad again. Toad speeds up, but just as Thomas grabs an orange lum, he lands in the sea, and spits the water out. Toad speeds up once again past Bulstrode, four bombs, and a pirahna, who bites Thomas when he grabs another orange lum and falls in the sea, but grabs onto Toad again. Toad speeds up with Thomas grabbing three yellow lums, until he misses an orange lum, swims across, grabs the orange lum, avoiding Den's shots, and grabs Toad's scarf, but hits a wall, lands in the sea, grabs Toad's scarf, and grabs the last orange lum before the friends sail onto the other side, and thank each other for the ride) *Toad: Thomas? So long. Come and see again if you can. (walks away, sad) *Thomas: I promise. *Toad: (sobs) I will miss you, my friend. *Thomas: Me too. No time to lose. (shoots a cage and busts out Boco, who shakes hands with him. The two do a dance and go back to the Isle of Doors as Boco walks off to the Edward village. Thomas arrives at a bonus level where Percy is in a race with Rosie waiting at the top) This pretty little fairy has gifts from me. Come on, Percy. Race against Dennis, so that you can win the race. (Percy obeys) Ready? Go! (Percy and Dennis race each other to the top. Skarloey, Rheneas, and Peter Sam wave good luck to Percy as he races up the mountain with Dennis following. Percy manages to win by getting to the top) Yeah! *Rosie: Well done! You were really fast! And look what Thomas won because of you, Percy! 00:29:25 is your best record. If you want to restart race, press A, otherwise press start. I think Thomas should go. *Thomas: Yeah! Don't worry, Edward. I'm on my way once again. (rushes through a tunnel until he reaches the bayou with the prison ship above in a far away place) *Narrator: Meanwhile... The pirates' prison ship. Slaves now on board: 22,730. In Diesel's private cabin. (the door opens when Dennis, inside Diesel's cabin, having lost the race, walks up, but is tripped by Splatter and Dodge, who after taken Edward to an unknown area, laugh. Dennis gets back) *Dennis: You'll pay for that, soldier! (walks up to Diesel, who turn around) *Devious Diesel: Who dares disturb me? *Dennis: Your horribleness, he... has made it to the swamps. *Devious Diesel: (turns around) WHAT?! YOU INCOMPETENT IMBECILE! ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG! Send the warship and destroy him. He mustn't get his grubby hands on the four masks. (grabs an orange lum and eats it up all of a sudden. His minions on the warship set out to look for Thomas. Meanwhile, Thomas is at the bayou, attacked by the warship, but runs into a safe place, only to meet up with Emily once again) *Emily: Here you can win life force and power, and you have enough to go there. (makes a spiral door for Thomas and herself to go through. They reach the walk of power) Here's the Time Race. 3, 2, 1, run!... (Thomas and Emily start the race by sliding and jumping, collecting five yellow lums to increase the time race. They race through the waterfall and fly down onto the falling bridge parts while collecting more yellow lums and climbing up to the next checkpoint. The time is lowering, but is increasing when Thomas and Emily, collecting more lums, increase their time limits at checkpoints. Thomas and Emily race along the high mountains until they reach the end of the level) You made it! Well done, Thomas! That was really fast! 01:47:56 makes you a good hero to increase your chances. Here's some more energy. *Thomas: Thanks, Emily! (shakes hands with Emily before Owen appears and takes Thomas and himself back to the Isle of Doors with himself and Emily going back to the Edward village) Category:UbiSoftFan94